I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to improvements in powdered materials used as anti-caking agents in packaged, processed food products and, more particularly, to a process to reduce and minimize dust associated with the preparation and use of powdered cellulose as an anti-caking agent for shredded and grated cheese.
II. Related Art
Powdered materials, particularly cellulose products, are known to be used as anti-caking agents in the processed food industry, more particularly with respect to incorporation as a surface coating for maintaining separation of packaged, moist shredded and grated cheese products during the shelf life of these products. In use, the powdered cellulose is normally metered or sifted into a mixing chamber for blending with the cheese. The powdered cellulose is finely divided and produces airborne dust which also tends to fill the headspace and even to drift throughout and even out of the mixing equipment.
Mixing vessels in which the shredded or grated cheese is coated have a mixing chamber characteristically cylindrical in shape and containing a low intensity agitator. The powdered cellulose material is added in a finely divided, fluidized form like finely ground flour, or the like, and is easily airborne so the headspace above the material being mixed typically fills with an airborne suspension of cellulose dust. Depending on a number of variables, the process volume, mixing intensity, use level, etc., the dust from the powdered cellulose can create breathing problems for equipment operators, cleaning and sanitization problems on the other equipment in the processing area and problems getting adequate sealing of the grated cheese packages.
The powdered cellulose material itself, however, has very desirable properties with respect to the processed food and has been found to be a superior anti-caking agent as it does not otherwise interfere with consumption, taste or use of the cheese products it coats. Thus, if the dust problem associated with the process of applying the powdered cellulose to the cheese product could be solved, the other advantages associated with the use of the material would be greatly benefitted.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to reduce or minimize the dust associated with applying powdered anti-caking agents, particularly powdered cellulose, to divided (shredded, etc.), packaged food products, particularly shredded and grated cheese.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method of reducing airborne cellulose powder dust in an anti-caking agent in a manner which does not interfere with the normal subsequent blending process.
Another object of the invention is to provide an essentially dust-free powdered cellulose anti-caking material.
A further object of the invention is to use a dilute spray of an agglomerating agent which does not later affect the food being processed to produce an essentially dust-free cellulose powder for use as an anti-caking agent in a mixing process.